


This thing between us

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: K̶i̶n̶s̶l̶a̶y̶e̶r̶ [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Human Genji Shimada, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not your mom, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, but you do what ya want, this makes more sense if you've read the previous fic in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Genji has brought Hanzo along to Overwatch, where Hanzo meets an interesting Cowboy.





	This thing between us

Hanzo stared blankly at the ceiling above him, not thinking about anything or doing anything, how could he do anything when he could barely sit on his own? He remained static as he heard the door open and Dr.Ziegler and Genji's conversation floating in.  
"Brother! Are you feeling better?" Genji asked, walking over and sitting on the bed next to him.  
"Better than before, I'll admit." Hanzo replied, meeting his brother's gaze.  
"Good, well, I have good news for you. Angela got Torbjörn to make you some prosthetic legs, and Angela can attach them any time you want!" Genji exclaimed, smiling down brightly at Hanzo.  
Hanzo looked over to Dr.Ziegler who nodded at him with a smile on her face.  
"I-I don't know what to say, thank you, Dr.Ziegler, and thank Torbjörn too."  
"It is our pleasure, Hanzo, would you like to see them?" she asked, moving over to the door again. Hanzo nodded, and motioned for Genji to help him sit up. He sat up as McCree came in with two robotic prosthetic legs in his hands.  
"So, in order for this to work properly, we'd have to do a surgery to instal the portals for the legs to connect to that'd be attach to your nervous system. I've done the surgery before, and the recovery would be a bit long, but you'd be able to walk again just like before." Angela began explaining as McCree handed one of the legs to Hanzo for him to see.  
The design was sleek and light, clearly designed to be sturdy and flexible, Genji most likely had informed them of Hanzo's experience with climbing since the bottom of the feet had a cleet like bottom to help with traction on smooth surfaces.  
"Do you want to go through with this, Hanzo?" Angela asked.  
Hanzo met her gaze and nodded, trying to contain his joy at the idea of being able to move freely once more.  
Though, the others could tell due to the sheer brightness in his eyes, a brightness even Genji had not seen in his Brother's gaze in a long time.  
***  
Hanzo faded back to consciousness and looked around to find a cowboy sitting next to him, reading a book with another cowboy on the cover.  
"What time is it?" Hanzo muttered, his throat sounding raw, and successfully scaring McCree enough to jump.  
"Didn't see you wake up, sorry darlin' let me get you some water." McCree apologized and got up, walking over to the sink.  
"You didn't answer my question, cowboy." Hanzo croaked, moving to try and sit up.  
"Stay down, you need to rest, and it's about 11:30 in the night." McCree replied, getting some tap water, holding it up to Hanzo's mouth so he could drink. "Genji was here for most of the night, but Angie made him go to sleep since he has a mission tomorrow. Sorry you're stuck with me instead." McCree said with a smirk.  
"You're not so bad believe it or not, you're just a lot." Hanzo replied.  
McCree laughed "those sleepin' drugs must still be in your system for you to say that. Hold on for a sec while I get Angie to come check over everythin'."  
McCree left and came back maybe 5 minutes later with Dr.Ziegler  
"Hanzo! How are you feeling? Does everything feel ok?"  
"I can't feel my legs but other than that everything is normal." Hanzo admitted.  
"Yes, there are still numbing around your knees to help with the pain, let me know when it begins to wear off so I can give you some painkillers then, but nothing seems off at all?" she asked, looking over the monitors he was hooked up to.  
"No, everything is normal." Hanzo repeated.  
"Good, good. You should rest now, but call either me or McCree if you need anything." Dr.Ziegler commented.  
"Angie, you've been up all day, let me watch over him, I took a nap earlier today, I'll be fine."  
Dr.Ziegler gave a tired sigh, not even bothering to argue "if you say so, do you remember where the painkillers are?"  
"Yes ma'am, now go get some rest." McCree said, giving Dr.Ziegler a pat on the back to get her out the door, she stumbled slightly before walking out of the room. "Love Angie like a sister, but she works herself too much, always feels like she's one coffee away from passin' out."  
Hanzo chuckled at that, exhaustion beginning to pull him back to sleep. McCree seemed to notice and give him a soft smile,  
"Get some sleep, Hanzo, I'll be here when you wake up, whether you like it or not."  
***  
"Come on, you're almost at the end of the loop." McCree encouraged him, holding his arms out to catch Hanzo incase he fell. He took a final few steps forward and heard some cheers coming from the doorway as McCree helped him back into the wheelchair he'd received after the surgery.  
"Good job Hanzo! You've improved much faster than any of the other patients I've had." Dr.Ziegler said, walking over to the two.  
"Thank you, doctor." Hanzo muttered, kinda out of breath and tired.  
Damn it, I used to have such stamina! What have I become?  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up for bein' tired, you only just begun, you'll be walkin' in no time!" McCree told him, kneeling down to look more eye to eye with Hanzo.  
When did we get so close he could read me like that?  
"I know, I know," he replied, huffing out a bit to catch his breath.  
"I got to go check on some others, Jesse, can you get Hanzo back to the infirmary?"  
"Yes ma'am." McCree replied as he stood up.  
Dr.Ziegler walked away as McCree wheeled Hanzo out the door and down the hall.  
"Hey, Hanzo, you up for a small detour?"  
Hanzo cocked his head in confusion but gave a small nod and McCree smiled. He brought them to the elevator, and clicked the top level button.  
"You're gonna love this, trust me." McCree said, excitement clear in his voice, he was almost bouncing on his feet.  
The elevator dinged, and McCree pushed Hanzo onto a roof balcony like area.  
Hanzo gave a small gasp, the view was amazing. Mountains forming a frame around the setting sun in the distance. The mountains also showing how the base was set in a small valley with a river flowing from the top of the mountain into the valley to end or continue somewhere unknown, the sun's fading light reflecting off the rushing water.  
"Beautiful, right? Took my breath away the first time I saw it." McCree breathed out, his gaze softening at the sight. "Nothin' like this exists in New Mexico, I can tell you that."  
"Hanamura is beautiful in a much different way." Hanzo commented, keeping his gaze on the landscape, trying to memorize as much as he could. "You know plenty of my story, what about you, cowboy, what got you here and watching this sunset?" he wasn't sure why he'd asked, but he knew he wanted to know as soon as the words left his mouth.  
McCree sighed, sitting on the ground next to the chair.  
"I was hopin' you wouldn't ask for a while, but you're a smart one, I knew you wouldn't let it go for long." McCree paused before speaking once more. "I got mixed up with the wrong type of people when I was young, first year of highschool I dropped and ran off with my only friend, never went back home," Hanzo noticed McCree rubbing his arm, a tattoo barely visible from under his sleeve. "Eventually Overwatch, or rather Blackwatch, stepped in to try and calm all the gang activity around the area, my friend escaped, I didn't. I wasn't even an adult yet, Reyes took pity on my stupid ass and gave me an option, jail or Blackwatch. You can guess what I chose." McCree finally looked up at Hanzo, "ya didn't come here to hear my life story though, so that's all ya gonna get. Wanna head back in? It's almost dinner time."  
Hanzo remained silent for a bit before nodding "I heard Ana's cooking tonight to celebrate Fareeha's birthday, we better get down there before everyone else gets the food."  
"Oh you bet, it's gonna be a war zone for food supremacy down there!" McCree exclaimed jumping to his feet and pulling Hanzo back towards the elevator, the previous heavy atmosphere of his story long gone, replaced with McCree's usual carefree attitude.  
The cowboy was starting to grow on Hanzo, he had to admit.  
***  
Hanzo looked up from his book as Angela's (she had finally convinced him to call her that) comm went off, a gruff voice belonging to the Blackwatch commander came over it  
"Angela! Get prepped for a big problem!"  
Angela rushed over to her desk to reply "what happened? What's wrong?"  
Commander Reyes hesitated, "Genji's bringing McCree in, he, uh, got in a bit of an accident."  
"Now is not the time to be cryptic, Gabriel." Angela scolded, rushing around the room and preparing stuff as she held her comm.  
"He lost his arm, elbow down, torn clean off."  
Hanzo watched as Angela's eyes widened, "oh god, get him to the emergency room, I'll meet you there."  
She switched off her comm and began rushing out.  
"Angela!" Hanzo called out, and she turned, "will he be ok?"  
"I-I hope so, Hanzo." she replied, before leaving quickly.  
***  
Hanzo looked up as Genji entered the room, looking exhausted and dried blood covering his clothes.  
"Relax," the younger Shimada began, "it's not my blood."  
"What happened to McCree?" Hanzo asked.  
"We got separated from him, and we just found him like that, we'll have to wait until he's conscious for him to tell us." Genji replied, sitting next to Hanzo on the bed. "How has pt been?"  
"I can now walk without someone there to catch me, but it's still slow." Hanzo replied, annoyance clear in his tone.  
"Be patient, Brother, I'm sure you'll be back to climbing walls like trees in no time." Genji said comfortingly.  
Hanzo remained quiet, staring off into space.  
Genji sighed, "He's going to be fine, I trust Angela's ability."  
Hanzo smirked as he saw an opportunity forming, "so, you and the doctor, hm?"  
"Oh please no,"  
"What, all I'm saying, is that you two seem to be getting along very well."  
"Well if you're calling me out about Angela, let's talk about you and that cowboy." Genji retorted. Making Hanzo choke on his own words. "Don't think I don't see the way you two look at each other, he was here all the time after you were recovering from the surgery."  
"He was being nice!" Hanzo insisted.  
"Sure, and you definitely weren't just staring at nothing, worrying over him." Genji added.  
"This is why I never teased you when we were younger."  
Genji burst out laughing, lightly smacking Hanzo on the back.  
"How about this then, I ask Angela out, you ask McCree, deal?"  
"Genji, this won't end well."  
"Too late we're doing this."  
"You just want an excuse to ask out the doctor."  
Genji's embarrassed stuttering just made Hanzo laugh. "I just want you to be happy!"  
"Sure, that's the only reason." Hanzo jested.  
They say in silence for a bit, letting their minds wander.  
Hanzo noticed Genji's gaze land on the sketchbook underneath the book on the nightstand, his eyes widening and softening.  
"You're drawing again?" Genji asked.  
"Only recently, Jesse gifted that to me when I told him I used to draw when I was younger." Hanzo explained, grabbing and opening the book to the sketches he'd done of Ramen and Udon, both curled up around a sleeping Jesse.  
Genji smirked, giving Hanzo a look before the elder Shimada turned the page to find some still lives of objects from around the infirmary.  
"These are so good! Why did you stop?" Genji asked.  
Hanzo stiffened, before sighing. "Father… didn't like my drawing… when he found my drawings he tore them all up, broke all my good supplies, and told me to never draw again. Of course I was young, and I listened."  
Silence, then Genji wrapped his arms around Hanzo,  
"I'm so sorry, brother."  
Hanzo leaned into the hug, staring down at the sketchbook in his lap, unsure of what to do.  
***  
Jesse groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open, the world fuzzy slowly focusing, enough of his senses returning to feel another weight laying on the edge of the bed. He turned his head and found Hanzo resting his head on the edge of the bed, Jesse thought he was asleep, before Hanzo smirked and opened one eye.  
"Goodmorning, sleeping beauty." Hanzo said, sitting up and grabbing a glass of water from the side of the bed. "Feels like the roles are reversed here." Hanzo commented, while letting Jesse drink from the glass.  
Jesse snorted, "well, it'd make more sense if I knew what happened."  
Hanzo stiffened, placing the now empty glass on the side table, "Jesse," he started out hesitantly, "promise you won't freak out,"  
"Darlin' by sayin' that you're freakin' me out more."  
Hanzo remained quiet before mumbling "are you sure you don't want Angela to explain?"  
Jesse shook his head and looked Hanzo straight in the eye "let her rest, just based on the fact I'm here she's probably been workin' herself to death."  
Hanzo chuckled bitterly, "you're not wrong." he paused, sighed, and spoke once more. "Angela said when you woke the painkillers would most likely still be working, so you wouldn't notice right away. Genji brought you in, from a mission, you got severely injured. Your-your left arm, it got ripped off, I'm truly sorry, Jesse."  
Jesse's world stopped moving for a sec, he froze, looking down to the bed, only now noticing how absent lump where his arm should be, the world tunneling to the absent lump.  
"Jesse, Jesse. Look at me." Jesse barely noticed Hanzo's voice calling his name, the sound of his heart pounding and his erratic breathing drowning out the rest of the world. "Jesse, breath with me, slowly." Hanzo instructed, grabbing Jesse's face and turning it towards him, making the wannabe cowboy look at him. "In, and out, slowly, ok?" Hanzo said, Jesse doing his best to follow Hanzo's lead through his growing panic.  
Neither of them notice how much time has gone by, they sat there, breathing until the panic receded into the background.  
"Slightly better, I hope?" Hanzo asked, taking his hands from Jesse's face and resting them on the edge of the bed. Jesse nodded silently, reaching with his right hand and taking one of Hanzo's,  
"I-I'm sorry for that little freakout, I- I jus-,"  
"Shhh, it's ok," Hanzo said quietly, intertwining his free hand with Jesse's hair, getting up and wrapping his arm around Jesse as the taller man lets out a sob, hiding Jesse's face from the world, holding his head against his chest.  
The next morning Jesse slowly regained consciousness to the sound of suppressed giggles. He heard Hanzo yelling something in Japanese and Genji replying before slamming the door closed in his haste to get away. Jesse looked up to see Hanzo's blushing face looking up towards the door, embarrassment and anger clear on his face, Hanzo laying on the bed next to Jesse, they must've fallen asleep. Jesse smiled at that. He'd later blame exhaustion, but instead of pulling away he snuggled closer, burying his face in Hanzo's chest, missing the surprised look he got from the Japanese man turning into a soft gaze and smile. The two only separating when Angela came to check Jesse's vitals roughly half an hour later.  
***  
Of course as soon as Jesse got stuck in the infirmary, Hanzo moved out and into his own room. Hanzo visited often, wanting to repay Jesse for all he did when he was stuck there too, and, maybe Genji's assessment on his feelings towards a certain cowboy looking individual were… somewhat correct.  
He entered the room one day, surprised to see Torbjörn talking to Jesse and Angela, he hung back, knowing this conversation wasn't meant for his ears.  
After a few more minutes of talking, Torbjörn left, he smiled at Angela and walked over to Jesse, leaning on the bed.  
"What was that about?"  
"Gettin' me a new arm, darlin'," Jesse replied, "gotta be able to work if I wanna stay."  
"Reyes wouldn't kick you out, he's basically your father at this point." Hanzo retorted.  
"Pfft, as if, jefe doesn't like gettin' close to people."  
"Anyway, you'll be getting the surgery soon, I assume?"  
Jesse nodded, "you'll be there when wake up?"  
Hanzo smiled, taking Jesse's hand in his own, "Of course, darling."  
***  
"Honestly, never realized how hard this shit is." Jesse grumbled, slouching over as he walked and making Hanzo laugh quietly under his breath as they walked back from the physical therapy section of the gym.  
"It is quite annoying, at least you can still walk." Hanzo replied, gently poking Jesse's new arm, held up by a sling.  
Jesse smirked, "Makes your recovery that much more impressive, darlin'."  
Hanzo smirked back, and kept walking, slowly, but he was walking.  
Jesse sighed, stopping and turning to face Hanzo, "listen, darlin', what is this, thing, we got between us, I like it, but, I wanted to check to see if you were cool with it too."  
Hanzo looked Jesse in the eye, seeing an emotion he had yet to see on the cowboy's face, legit nervousness, how does one cause such a confident man to cower this way? He smiled softly, "I do like this, thing, we got, Jesse. I wouldn't mind it, continuing."  
Jesse blushed and looked away, eyes darting around rather flustered. Hanzo smirked, suppressing a laugh, and stepped forward bringing his face right up in Jesse's face. "I honestly would not mind, as long as you don't either."  
Jesse blush became more prominent, and he smiled at Hanzo, leaning down and closing the space between them.  
Hanzo loved the feeling of melting right into Jesse's one arm embrace as they locked lips.


End file.
